Adventure through the Veil
by evilreader 001
Summary: Having tricked into stepping though the veil, Harry Potter continue the fight elsewhere as the greatest of the Others.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction, so have it easy on me.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time since he arrived at his new post, deep within the bowels of Ministry of Magic, the Department of Mysteries itself. As a well trained Auror, heck, as a one of best Aurors in the corps, he was expected to serve in any place, at any time, in any given condition. He is a Potter, no one would expect nothing less from him.<p>

But something in this large, dimly lit room was keeping him in the edge. Maybe it's the rippling black veil dominating the middle of the chamber, surrounded by ancient looking, crumbling stone archway.

Or maybe it's the pale straw coloured tendrils of mist that seems to flow through the veil...

The Veil of Death having been dormant ever since it's discovery, had started to show signs of activity yesterday.

Even though the whole thing haven't post and danger to the security, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has not been hesitated in posting a guard of 3 Aurors in site, mainly to show the Newfound cooperation among the various Departments within the Ministry. After all, no one can enter this deep into the Ministry without not been apprehended first.

His musing was disturbed by his partners question,

"When do you think they will pull us out of this boring guard duty?"

Elliott, even though his senior by at least 10 years knew that due to my father's connections within the Ministry, I was entitled to lot of inner information within the Ministry.

"I don't expect us to be here next week." I answered,

"News get old, People lose interest. they'll find us something else to do next week. " I answered, looking back at the Team of 11 Unspeakables observing the veil, their hoods obscuring the faces rendering anyone from identifying them.

"Perhaps a escort mission, I heard minister is planning a Ball before the election. " Michael said with a chuckle. Having joined the corps same year as me, Michael easily got excited for his 27 year old age.

But now my focus was elsewhere, realizing that the gabble of unspeakables now had an exciting edge to it.

Running towards the unspeakables, the first thing I realized after my arrival was the phantom wind that seems to circle the previously still air.

"What's happening? " asked Michael with a sense of awe, walking towards the stone dais that housed the archway.

"Someone or something is trying to cross the veil "answered one of unspeakable, disbelief clear in his voice.

With that answer, a sense of dread ran through my mind. I should have given more thoughts to my earlier gut feeling_only did then I saw our intruder come in.

Rolling through the Veil of Death was not anything I expected from a demon powerful enough to cross the threshold between living and everything that's not.

It looks something like a whirling giant ball of...rug.

Suddenly a dozen of strips of sackcloth came flying off the thing, twining in an instant around Michaels legs. Even as Michael raised his wand to utter a spell to free himself, the thing flung Michael with superhuman force.

These was a meaty sound of impact and suddenly the wall is coloured red with blood, gore and brain matter.

I've seen death before, but not terrible and swift and bloody as this.

Battle hardened Auror training kicked in, my wand arm was moving even before I tear my eyes off the remainings of my late friend.

Pointing my wand at the demon, I yelled one of my most powerful spells, "Confringo "...

Yellow colored curse for all it's destructive nature did nothing but flow around the thing, smashing and blowing pieces of stones off the floor.

Even as the unspeakables dashed towards the nearby stone columns for safety, three unspeakables unfortunate enough of been near the demon, was grabbed by it's tentacle like strips and flew off towards the wall to join late Michael.

Elliott's 'Reducto' curse, shot towards the thing with enough power to reduce anything of it's size to fine mist. but Upon the contact, the spell stream uselessly off it's surface.

And then it laughed.

Behind me, I heard some of unspeakables falling to their knees.

Beside me, I saw Elliotts wand falling off his fingers as he too went down on his knees, dejected.

I had let them down. They had trusted me with their lives and 4 of them has already fallen, lifeless.

I did not realize I was on my knees until a cold hand touched the back of my neck and families voice stated to me, "focus, James. Think of nothing but my voice"

Suddenly the world became much clearer, even though I had no idea when it got unclear.

Looking up at the unspeakable standing beside me, "what happened? "I asked dimly.

"Psychic assault " he said, looking back at the two unmoving colleagues of his, he continued, "a powerful one as well."

I barely had the time to comprehend what happened next, as the demon hustled towards me and

the familiar voiced unspeakable stepped in front of me, all the while raising his wand and suddenly a transparent dome of magic surrounded both of us.

The demon hammered upon the shield but the shield held, whatever demonic force the demon empowered against the shield seems to be repressed at the hand of casters power.

"It was foolish of you to attack us." Said the unspeakable calmly. "It was even more foolish of you to attack my son in front of me " with that said,

The unspeakable flicked his wand, sending a jet of golden light towards the attacker.

The spell impact upon the demon with a power of battering ram, Dust and scrap cloth flew out of the attacker.

For the first time during the fight, demon was wounded.

The power behind the curse was such that it threw away the Hood of unspeakable holding the wand, revealing raven black hair and familiar lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Dad?" I asked dumbly.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Both this and the last chapter should have been in a one chapter I think. I'll try to merge them both into a single chapter later on.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

><p>The destiny touch the ordinary and make them great, and that destiny touched the Harry Potter before the most. Born destined to wield powers unimaginable to even the most gifted, greatest of the minds at the time, it was no wonder that he became a living legend at the tender age of one and half. Having defeated the greatest dark lord of the century, he now wield the mantle, the most powerful wizard to walk earth. His understanding and mastery of the arcane laws that govern Magic was so absolute that no other power alive could compare themselves with him.<p>

Although such is the case, the wizards in Harry Potter universe was woefully unaware of the fundamental aspects of greater universe, choosing to live in a egocentric ignorance of the nature of universe.

Even though the infinite stream of universes rarely touches another reality and even less often overlaps. It does happen, of course. Such was the force that actuate the Veil of Death, allowing it to encroach upon another reality, that in another world, another kind of wizards named as 'the Nevernever'.

There can be no question that there are many forces and influences in Nature whose existence is largely unknown to wizards. Their creation and the force that driven them still impossible in human mind, but in this wide creation nothing is improbable.

So no one should have been surprised when the demon flown back by the power behind Harry Potter's curse suddenly stood up, parting through the writhing mass of ash coloured sackcloth, with more ease than a wizard shedding his own robes. Even though it was humanoid in shape, it was impossibly tall. Standing over 9ft tall, it's lean appendages looked like they belonged to something else.

And then it lifted it's head and looked at me.

Except it didn't had any eyes to look with.

"Wizard" it said, it's voice eerier and quavering.

"Kill me. And more will come. Destroy me and they will know. Leave me and they will know. Your world's days are numbered, wizard"

As it spoke, my mind realized the terrible truth, that we are not ready for this, this...beasts. what will happen when they come with force. Dozens, hundreds, thousands even...

"Perhaps" said my Dad, his wand mysteriously replaced by another, 15 inches long, made of elder...

Then he circled the demon, to stand guard in front of the Veil, preventing the thing from escaping that way.

"But there are more ways to stop a man than a simple death. I bet the same goes to you" he said solemnly, all the while elder wand sparkling with excitement for the upcoming spell.

Suddenly his face could be seen hardened with the apparent concentration.

"your mind tricks wouldn't work on me, I who have stood_ "

But he never got the chance to finish what he started to say, for the real attack came that instance.

In a instance, it sprinted across the distance between it and the mortal that blocked it's exit, And the Harry Potter for all his great power and wisdom was only as fast as a man in his 50s. perhaps if he were in his youth, things would have been different.

The jet of blazing molten flames left Harry Potter's wand with a promised whisper to utterly destroy whatever that's on it's path. But the old wizard could only watched with wide eyes as the curse flew over the demon, and the next instance demon collided with him. For a split second Harry Potter's eyes met the concerned eyes of his son and the next, everything went white as the demon drag him through the Veil to wherever it lead.

However what he didn't knew was that, in his last moments in this dimension, a instance after the demon impacted with him, his wand hand Having been repulsed by the force of collision had let loose the power behind the final half of his spell against the stone archway, completely shattering it and ultimately destroying the Veil that had stood for thousands of years.

When Harry came to his sense, there was nothing but absolute, shocking silence. whiteness surrounded him from all sides, reminding him of certain experience from his past,a second stretch out for eternity...

He wondered if he was death... but then it came, A sound as if thousand wild animals all cry out at once roared into being. A primal uproar of creatures unseen and unimaginable.

And then there was the water droplets, glimmering with the colors of a sun that never rose. Defying all the laws of gravity,.it just hung there, suspended, motionless. He raised his hand in wonder amid the pandemonium, waved in through the teardrop shapes and felt their wetness on his skin.

He tried to find something recognizable through the limitless white nothingness that surrounded him, but nothing could be seen other than countless billions of water drops that suspended in air.

Then he spun his head to look behind him, and there materialized the greenness contrast against the ever present whiteness.

And then he started falling backwards with mind numbing speed. His stomach heaved and he retched uncontrollably. A terrible pressure started to built in his ears and eyes felt like they were being pushed into their sockets. The only reason he was still conscious was due to his mastery of Occlumency.

Abruptly with a terrifying suddenness everything was back to normal.

"Wizard",I heard a voice laced With malice call out , behind me.

* * *

><p>Should I continue this guys? Admittedly, I started thinking about this for fun and it turned out writing what I thought was no fun at all. So... if I don't get any reviews for this one as well, I'll just take this down and go back to reading fictions myself.<p> 


End file.
